1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to mobile computing and more specifically to roaming of mobile nodes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile IP is a protocol that allows laptop computers and other mobile computer units (“mobile nodes”) to roam between various sub-networks while maintaining Internet and/or WAN connectivity. Without Mobile IP or similar protocols a mobile node would be unable to stay connected while roaming from one location serviced by one sub-network to another location being serviced by a different sub-network. This is because each IP address has a field that specifies the particular sub-network on which the node resides. If a user desires to take a computer that is normally attached to one node and roam so that it passes through different sub-networks, the roaming computer cannot use its home base IP address. As a result, a businessperson traveling across the country cannot travel with his or her computer across geographically disparate network segments or wireless nodes while maintaining Internet connectivity. This is not acceptable in the age of portable computational devices.
To address this problem, the Mobile IP protocol has been developed and implemented. An implementation of Mobile IP is described in RFC 3344, “IP Mobility Support for IPv4” of the Network Working Group, C. Perkins, Ed., January 2002. Mobile IP is also described in the text “Mobile IP, The Internet Unplugged” by J. Solomon, Prentice Hall, 1998. Both of these references are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties and for all purposes.
The Mobile IP process and environment are illustrated in FIG. 1. A Mobile IP environment 100 includes the Internet (or a WAN) 105 over which a mobile node 110 can communicate via mediation by a home agent 115 or a foreign agent 120. Typically, the home agent 115 and foreign agent 120 are routers or other network connection devices performing appropriate Mobile IP functions as implemented by software, hardware, and/or firmware. Note the overall network topology is arbitrary, and elements such as the home agent 115 need not directly connect to the Internet 105. For example, the home agent 115 may be connected through another router R2 125. Router R2 125 may, in turn, connect one or more other routers R3 130 with the Internet 105.
When mobile node 110 is plugged into its home network segment 135 it connects with the Internet 105 through its designated home agent 115. When the mobile node 110 roams, it can be connected to a remote network segment 140 and communicate through the available foreign agent 120. Other nodes, such as a PC 145, on remote network segment 140 also communicate with the Internet 105 through foreign agent 120. Presumably, there are many foreign agents available at geographically disparate locations to allow wide spread Internet connection via the Mobile IP protocol.
Mobile node 110 may identify foreign agent 120 through various agent solicitations and agent advertisements that form part of the Mobile IP protocol. When mobile node 110 engages with remote network segment 140, it composes a registration request for the home agent 115 to bind the mobile node's 110 current location with its home location. Foreign agent 120 then relays the registration request 150 to home agent 115. During the registration process, the home agent 115 and the mobile node 110 may then negotiate the conditions of the mobile node's 110 attachment to foreign agent 120. For example, the mobile node 110 may request a registration lifetime of 5 hours, but the home agent 115 may grant only a 3 hour period. When the negotiation is successfully completed, home agent 115 updates an internal “mobility binding table” which links the mobile node's 110 current location via its care-of address (e.g., a co-located care-of address or the foreign agent's IP address) to the identity (e.g., home address) of the mobile node 110. Further, if the mobile node 110 registered via foreign agent 120, the foreign agent 120 updates an internal “visitor table” which specifies the mobile node address, home agent address, etc. The home agent's 115 association between a mobile node's home base IP address, its current care-of address, and the remaining lifetime of that association is referred to as a binding.
If mobile node 110 wanted to send a message to a correspondent node 155 from its new location, the mobile node 110 would forward a packetized output message 160 through the foreign agent 120 over the Internet 105 to the correspondent node 155 according to standard Internet protocols. However, if the correspondent node 155 wanted to send a message 165 to the mobile node 110—whether in reply to a message from the mobile node 110 or for any other reason—the correspondent node 155 addresses that message to the IP address of the mobile node 110 as if the mobile node 110 were on the home network segment 135. The packets of the message from the correspondent node 155 are forwarded over the Internet 105 to the router R2 125 and ultimately to the home agent 115.
From the home agent's 115 mobility binding table, the home agent 115 recognizes that the mobile node 110 is no longer attached to the home network segment 135. The home agent 115 then encapsulates the packets from correspondent node 155 (which are addressed to the mobile node 110 on the home network segment 135) according to the Mobile IP protocol, and forwards these encapsulated packets 170 to the appropriate care-of address for mobile node 110. If the care-of address is the IP address of the foreign agent 120 the foreign agent 120 strips the encapsulation and forwards the message to the mobile node 110 on the remote network segment 140. The packet forwarding mechanism implemented by the home agent 115 to the foreign agent 120 is often referred to as “tunneling.”
As set forth in RFC 3344, the Mobile IP specification, the mobile node 110 can be statically provisioned with its home address or request home address assignment. Home address assignment is typically requested by setting the home address field of the registration request to 0.0.0.0 and using a mobile node network address identifier (NAI) extension to identify itself. NAI is described in RFC 2794 of the Network Working Group, P. Calhoun and C. Perkins, March 2000, incorporated herein by reference in its entireties and for all purposes. After receiving and authenticating such a registration request, the home agent is expected to assign a home address to the mobile node in the registration reply.
One proposal for home address assignment by the home agent is described in the IETF working group draft, “Mobile IP Agents as DHCP Proxies,” S. Glass, draft-glass-mobileip-agent-dhcp-proxy-01.txt, Mar. 2, 2000, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety and for all purposes. In that draft, the home agent behaves as a DHCP proxy agent, acting on behalf of the mobile node.
DHCP is based on the Bootstrap Protocol (BOOTP), an Internet protocol that enables a diskless workstation to discover its own IP address. DHCP is described in RFC 2131 of the Network Working Group, R. Droms, March 1997, and BOOTP is described in RFC 951 of the Network Working Group, B. Croft, September 1985, both references incorporated herein by reference in their entirety and for all purposes. RFC 2131 defines a DHCP server as a host that provides initialization parameters through DHCP. Essentially, a DHCP server allows IP addresses to be dynamically assigned to devices on a network. Dynamic addressing simplifies network administration because the software keeps track of IP addresses rather than requiring an administrator to statically provision the IP address for every device on the network. Current Microsoft Windows® operating systems have integrated DHCP client support.
Although Mobile IP has many well-defined mechanisms that are useful for mobility services, RFC 3344 also states, “When connected to its home network, a mobile node operates without the support of mobility services. That is, it operates in the same way as any other (fixed) host or router.” However, the mechanism by which a mobile node achieves this operation has not been described. Furthermore, once a mobile node is connected to home network, and is acting as “any other (fixed) host or router,” no mechanisms are available to allow the mobile node to roam.